OFUG: Official University of Geass
by Xanthia B
Summary: Adalyn Gal-Or is a Code Geass fanatic. And so she is brought to OFUG for a little lesson...Based on Miss Camilla Sandman's OFUM. Please R&R!
1. An Introduction to OFUG

**Disclaimer: Code Geass does not belong to me.**

Adalyn Gal-Or slumped down in her seat and cast a bleary look over at her computer. Had she really written that piece of [censored]? Oh well, nothing to be done right now. She sighed dreamily.

Last night, she had the most wonderful dream about Lelouch. It was a magical night, and Adalyn was positive that they were about to...

"Oh, spare us," snarled a man.

Wait, a man?

Addie sat bolt upright in her chair. A man dressed all in black glared at her and gave her a distorted smile, like he wanted to kill her, but couldn't.

"Greetings from Britannia. My name is Student One. You must be Adalyn Galore."

"It's Gal-Or," Addie snapped.

"Whatever. Your presence is requested in OFUG, the Official University of Geass. I, Britannian Student One, am to pass on the message that are you to enter, you shall be able to participate in many a class that will teach you how to write fanfiction." Here the man paused, and he gave her a creepy smile. "Good fanfiction."

"I know how to write fanfics," Addie protested. "They're pretty good, too."

"Says you." The man headed for the doorway of her room. Halfway to the door, he paused, turned back, and chucked a roll of papers at her. "Fill in the forms. Oh, and welcome to OFUG." Then he left.

Addie sat there, mouth open, papers in one hand. Deciding it wouldn't hurt, she unrolled the papers and started filling them out.

I have watched all the episodes of Code Geass: Yes/No

I have read the light novels of Code Geass: Yes/No

I support slash, no matter what pairing: Yes/No

I have written slash: Yes/No

I support Sues: Yes/No

I have written a Mary Sue: Yes/No

I am in love with a Code Geass character: Yes/No

My Lust Object is: Lelouch Lamperouge/Suzaku Kururugi/Schneizel el Britannia/V.V./Lloyd Asplund/Other (please specify)

I have a fear of: Knightmares/Spiders/Tamaki/Other (please specify)

Addie scratched her head. This was stupid. What was she doing? And why was she feeling so tired? She lifted her arms and dropped the roll of papers onto the floor. Minutes later, Addie was on her bed, snoring loudly.

She never noticed when a miniature Knightmare (a mini-Shinkiro) crawled into her room, picked the papers up, and departed quietly.

The next morning, Addie woke up with a grunt, and discovered that she was aboard the Avalon.

Her shrieks of terror deafened everyone within a miles radius of her.

**A/N: Miss Cam is no longer involved with anything OFU. :(**

**Please R & R!**


	2. Of Diaries and Documentaries

**Disclaimer: Code Geass does not belong to me. Neither does the OFU idea. That belongs to Miss Camilla Sandman.**

Adalyn bit her lip. She was huddled underneath the covers of her bed. It was a cold night. Who knew that Britannia could be this chilly? If Miss B. caught her writing during the dead hours of night, she would be...well, _dead_. Adalyn whimpered slightly in fear, but pulled her lips inward. It was time to write in her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's me, Adalyn. I bought you off this girl named Tali, which is short for Talisman. Kind of a weird name, if you ask me. You costed two squares of chocolate! You know how precious that stuff is? I am SO lucky that I managed to find some abandoned in front of the staff room's door. But don't tell anyone! This is between just you and me._

_Today, I was woken up by a mini-Shinkiro. Apparently, his name was Lelouc, and I created him. How could I have EVER created something like HIM?_

_Honestly._

_And he decided that he hated his creator, so he carried me into the dining hall and dropped me from the ceiling. It hurt. A lot._

_I missed all classes, and I have loads of homework to catch up. Suzaku Kururugi teaches _Knights of Round and the Number Twelve_. He's one of the nicer teachers. Professor Bismark, on the other hand, is one of the strictest! He teaches _Of Names and Spelling_, and he refuses to let us move onto the next unit until we learn how to spell his last name correctly! It's something like Waldo...or Waldi...or...or..._

_Never mind._

_You know, I spotted Lelouch today! He looks sooo hott in his Brit. suit! I meen, if u luk his - _

_Oh shoot. I was using chatspeak! Argh! What if Miss B. finds out about this? I'm going to die! Help!_

_I'll write tomorrow. See you._

_Sincerely,_

_Adalyn Talia Gal-Or_

Addie snapped shut her notebook. Her covers muffled the sound, and she felt exhausted. Her drop from the ceiling this morning had drained most of her energy, and she was aching all over. Talisman snored softly from beside her. Addie sighed and slipped her diary under her bed.

And slipped off...

...to sleep...

"Rrrr," said something beside her ear.

Adalyn's eyes flew wide open, and found herself face-to-face with Lelouc, the savage mini-Shinkiro.

"Oh, hell."

**A/N: How's this kind of format? Wanted to try something new, y'know?**

**I had three exams this week! Eep! And I have my Humanities Exam on Tuesday!**


	3. Of Why Addie's a Fool

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

_Dear Diary,_

_It's me again. I found out that Lelouch teaches _Canonical Romances Which Make Sense. _I don't know what that class is all about, but I was all prepared to enroll in it, but it's soooo boring. I _have_ to take it, though. Miss B insists! It's about writing romances that stick to the path of 'canon', but that's no fun at all. I write FAN-fiction! C'mon! Seriously?_

_Anyway, I discovered that Cornelia is NOTHING like Euphemia. They teach together in _Slash: What Makes It Work?

_I must say, that class is quite interesting. I know that I don't write CorneliaxEuphemia slash. I mean, like, that's just gross. I ONLY write SuzakuxLulu, rite? I maen - oops. I mean that I shouldn't have to take this class!_

_Also, Tamaki teaches a special class called _Tamaki-Is-Still-A-Black-Knight-And-Should-Be-Respected. He's weird. Like, seriously. You know, seriously-seriously?

_And Professor Bismark is stricter than ever. I had to write lines after class because I couldn't decide whether it was Ohgi or Ougi..._

_Never mind._

_Sincerely,_

_Adalyn Gal-Or_

Addie stuffed her diary away as Tali appeared.

"Psst!" Tali hissed. "You still using that diary I sold you?"

"Yes," Adalyn whisper-snapped back.

"Well, you paid me two squares of choco, right?"

"So?"

"You're the one who's interested in Lelouch. The Lelouch-obsessed one. Right?"

"None of your business," Adalyn growled.

"Whatever. Anyway, I found this secret passage. It goes through the left side of the building. All you have to do is crawl through the laundry chute for a coupla minutes, and then bam! You're in the staff/teacher's changing room!"

"Ew." Adalyn pulled her blanket over her head so that she wouldn't have to look at Tali.

"The male one," Tali sing-songed.

"What?" came Adalyn's muffled voice.

"Ya heard me. Coming?"

Adalyn threw off her covers and raced after Tali. The two girls ran through a hallway and met up with some other girls, before making their way to the left wing of OFUG.

Nobody noticed Lelouc the mini-Shinkiro as he pitter-pattered silently after them.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating since forever. These chapters are going to come like diaries - in the format of diaries, that is. Is it okay? I'm leaving for a week at the end of April for a school trip. Gonna miss my laptop!**


End file.
